What Happens in the Hospital: Hinata
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Hinata. Kiba. Injury. Secret. Ino's advice. Hospital bed. Yeah...LEMON, Hinata/Kiba. Hinata's POV.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. But I sure wish I did.

**Rating: M **for lemon/smut, some mild language. No children, please.

**A/N:** This is the "parallel" of Kiba's edition of the same event. Hinata was so much fun to write, although she is probably out-of-character for some of you readers. Her and Kiba are 20ish, so I think some flexibility is permitted here with their personalities. The plot holes in Kiba's story are filled in, and there's a little extra at the end to change things up. In case you're wondering, Akamaru was sent home, I just didn't say it. As always, please review and let me know if you liked or hated it. Thanks, and please enjoy!

**What Happens in the Hospital, Stays in the Hospital: Hinata**

What's he looking at?

Hinata felt self-conscious under Kiba's acute stare. He'd been giving her odd looks the whole time, and she'd thought she had something on her shirt or face, especially now that they'd discarded their jackets.

Barely, she prevented herself from blushing at the sight of his lean hips, his toned stomach and chest, his steel-lined arms.

Maybe he could see what she felt about him. Through her years of love with Naruto, he'd always been supportive. But she'd stopped feeling for Naruto and now felt something for _him_.

Each time he closed a hand around her wrist, or came in close to block her, her heart went erratic, her breathing hitched. She wondered if he was using jutsu on her. Or maybe he was messing with her. She asked when they disengaged.

"You're not going easy on me, are you?"

A telltale smirk spread across his dripping face. "And what if I am?"

Her suspicions were confirmed. The anger came clawing up her chest, and she felt her eyes go hard. She barely heard Akamaru whimper before she sprung. He'd underestimated her, and he was using all his powers to evade her accurate and powerful technique.

But he hesitated. He hesitated, and she thought he would dodge at the last minute, and it felt like she'd hit herself when her hand pounded on his chest. The shock on his face wounded her.

"_Christ!_"

Like an aftershock, Kiba staggered back, bent double, arms folded over his chest.

She placed her hands on his back, felt him fighting to breathe.

"I'm sorry!" She _was_ sorry, so sorry.

Hinata should have stopped it. Kiba's taijutsu had been off this entire time, like he was distracted or dragging. She had thought it was because he was teasing her, but he should have been able to dodge her blows. Something else must have caused him to hesitate.

"W-we should go to the, um…hospital," she said, when Kiba continued to wheeze painfully, his broad back rising and falling under her hands.

Her blow could be fatal, and Kiba seemed to agree, allowing her to wrap his arm around her neck and to start walking, pausing for a moment to free her hair from being yanked uncomfortably. Akamaru barked worriedly from behind them, and Hinata nodded, thinking she knew what the nin-dog meant.

"D-don't worry," she reassured him, and she wasn't clear if she was reassuring herself as well. Kiba's condition worried Hinata, tensing her and quickening her pace. It was the wrong thing to do.

"UH!"

Her teammate grunted, falling to his knees. The sheer weight of him took her down, too. His free hand fisted the net cloth over his heart, his face contracted in agony, and Hinata found herself squeezed into his side, tight.

Oh, my, an errant thought murmured, he's so strong. His nin-dog whined and whimpered, running circles around them, calling Hinata from Kiba's well-toned body.

"I-I'm sorry!"

She realized she was stalling, and he could be _dying_.

"Don't…be…sorry," Kiba gasped, and the roughness of his voice sent her nerves jittering. Suddenly her thoughts flew out of her mind, and she didn't know what to say, so she didn't, and hoisted him up and moved at a rapid-slow speed to the hospital. She'd be burning with embarrassment if she wasn't scared pale.

She was the one in agony now; agony because of the snail's pace they seemed stuck in; the agony of hitting her comrade with a deadly blow; the agony that if they didn't hurry up, he could have a heart attack and die.

There was the agony of Kiba's heat lulling her into dizziness.

There was the agony of the weight of his arm across her shoulders.

There was the agony of her heart hammering in her chest because he'd drawn her so close.

Almost like he needed her there.

"Are…we…almost…there?"

His question caught her like she'd been doing some wrong. Hinata, already flushed from exertion (both from fighting and carrying Kiba's mass), went scarlet. She twittered some and finally found the words to answer his question.

"Um…a-a few more blocks."

When Kiba groaned, she panicked. His eyes were closing, and he was sagging against her. He was falling unconscious, slipping from her grip, and hit the ground with a thud. She shrieked his name and knelt, dizzy and sick from fear.

Shit.

What was she supposed to do? The hospital was a block further, but she couldn't carry him on her own. And what if he went unconscious? He would die!

Shit.

Stop. Stop it. She was a kunoichi. Capable. Strong.

Kiba's limp body wasn't going to stop her.

With renewed strength, she ducked her head under his arm, hooked him under the opposite armpit, and hoisted. She would just have to drag him.

But he was going unconscious, and that was _very _bad.

Shit. What now?

Sakura. Her mind found Sakura, and her medic friend had told her to keep talking if the patient was going unconscious.

"Kiba! Kiba, you gotta talk to me!"

He mumbled something. Okay, that was a response.

"Kiba, how are you feeling?"

His voice was so soft, she could barely hear it over her heartbeat, the sound of Kiba's legs scrapping on the pavement. C'mon, keep moving.

"Love."

_What_?

"I don't understand?"

The hospital was closer, step by slow, painful step. Her sweat stung her eyes, flooding down her face and back, chaffing between her thighs. Why'd she wear a skirt today?

"You. Me."

Hunh?

At first she wasn't sure what he'd meant. She looked at his face, his eyes were half-open; he hadn't gone unconscious, at least. Maybe _he _wasn't sure what he meant.

"Are you…are you saying you love me?"

Could it be he felt the same way? Oh, please, yes, she thought.

"Just…let…go."

"Let go?"

"Of…Fox…boy."

Did he mean Naruto?

"Do you love me?"

"Hell…yeah."

YES! YES, YES, YES, _YES_!

If she wasn't supporting Kiba, and he wasn't about to die, she'd pump her arm in victory.

Giddy with relief, both from the fact that they'd arrived at the hospital, and that Kiba loved her like she loved him, she laughed. She didn't mind dragging Kiba through the emergency doors. She floated through her explanation of what happened, vaguely she recognized Ino; dazedly sat on a bench to wait.

A half-hour later, Hinata had come to the realization that Kiba was going to be her first lover. She'd had enough waiting around for what she wanted. This time she was going to _take _it for herself.

Now, she thought, staring at the ceiling, how to have sex with Kiba without making a fool of herself.

That's when Ino sat next to her, having finished healing Kiba. Hinata lowered her gaze to the blonde, who looked perturbed. The look worried Hinata, and she anxiously leaned forward.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine," she answered, and cocked an eyebrow. "By the way. You _do _know he's in love with you?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Yeah."

Guiltily, she glanced around, making sure no one was within hearing range. The heat spread across her nose and cheeks, and she felt dizzy from the thought of asking. But she had no experience with this, and Ino had plenty.

"Um…Ino…h-how do you…um…uh…_you know_?"

A slow smile on Ino's face indicated she knew exactly what Hinata meant. It took Hinata ten minutes to work out the logistics of sex with Ino, before she took a deep breath and entered the bland white hospital room that housed Kiba.

Nervously she flipped through a sex manual Ino had given her; some of the positions it showed amazed her. They also made her…horny.

"Hinata," his voice startled her into dropping the manual, "you don't have to stay. Go home if you want."

He sounded angry, like he _wanted _her to leave. She frowned, thinking that Inuzuka had another thing coming.

She'd show him.

Hinata stood, and as straight and confidently as possible, walked over to Kiba. She wanted to touch him, and so she reached out and passed a hand over his bandaged chest to his abdomen that she so admired.

She'd startled him some; he caught her hand, eyes wide.

"What the f-?"

But, playfully, she covered his mouth with her fingers. She decided to go for honesty with her next words.

"I'm glad you're awake."

His moist breath heated her skin, and his look was shocked. It pleased her greatly that she could tease him as much as he'd teased her.

Now, then, to commence operations. Hinata planted her knee on the mattress, pivoted to swing her leg over, and came down on Kiba's hips. She was perfectly comfortable looking down on him.

"Wha-wha…huh?"

He was so clueless, it was adorable.

His mouth was begging her to be kissed, so she started there, her hair draping forward. Before he reacted, she was able to touch her tongue to his sharp teeth, something she'd always wanted to do. He tasted like…salt and, surprisingly, mint. It made her wonder if he chewed it after lunch.

And then his tongue glided along hers, shooting a hot streak of arousal straight through her. But she had to taste the little parts of him that had looked so good to her during their fight. Hinata traveled to his neck, found a corner behind his jaw that she liked.

It occurred to her that she needed to thank him; and she wanted to keep him on his toes…or would that be his back? Man, she was wicked today.

"Hm…Kiba?" she whispered, and where she pressed her palm, she could feel his heart pounding. "I wonder why you didn't say something sooner."

She moved her mouth to toy with his earlobe, but his hand pushed her shoulders. Kiba's eyes were confused over his tribal marks.

"Wait…_wait_."

He stopped her, looked at her disbelievingly. She wanted to laugh, giggle salaciously, but she didn't want to put him off. In fact, Kiba was looking downright _nervous _as he asked his question.

"What are you _talking _about?"

How to put this? She sat up to consider the best way to answer his question.

"You almost lost consciousness, and I spoke to you to keep you awake," she smiled with the memory, "and you spoke back."

Hinata let her hands roam his chest, enjoying the feel of Kiba's expanding and contracting chest, the way his muscles twitched with response to her touch. My, my, she thought, he doesn't take his own medicine very well.

"Wh-what did I say to deserve…_this_?"

The situation, his cracking voice, his surprise, all of it made her giggle, and she fluffed her hair like she'd seen Ino do on occasion.

"Let's just say…you revealed some secrets, and I happen to feel the same way."

He looked like she'd hit him with a brick, and as she let him rest a moment, she found the next spot she wanted to touch.

"Um…but you're…not acting like, uh…_you_."

Oh, that was _exactly_ what she wanted to hear. She felt a smug smile tug on her lips.

"Am I?"

Her fingers spread through the rough hair under his naval, where strong muscles creased his skin. When he twitched under her hand, her own hips twitched in response. If he didn't touch her soon, she was going to _make _him touch her.

Maybe he needed some more teasing. The waistband of his pants looked interesting.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried I would be embarrassed or afraid, but I'm not," she continued, hooking a finger under his drawstring pants and plucking the waistband, "because I'm always comfortable around _you_."

She watched his chest heave, his breath forced through his nose like a bull. A drop of sweat had accumulated in the hollow of his throat, and she leaned down to dip her tongue there. His voice vibrated his throat sexily when he answered.

"Fuck, Hinata, what're you doin' to me?"

His hands had finally, finally found her skin. Rough met smooth, and another wave of arousal hit Hinata, but she had one final tease left in her. She found his soft lips, murmured against them.

"I'm letting go, like you told me to."

It was then a chunk of hair got in her way. Angrily, she straightened, and snapped a hair tie off her wrist. She wound her hair up, not caring if it was messy, and brought her eyes back to Kiba.

Wolfish, came to her mind, when he licked his lips like he'd scented some prey. Oh, God, she hoped she was it.

Before Hinata could stop him, he bent forward and kissed her. The moan seemed to come from the sudden, pleasurable twisting she felt between her legs. Automatically her body bowed closer.

She wanted to be under his skin, closest to him, in every way possible.

Another deep twist of pleasure occurred when his hands found her breasts. Hinata's nipples hardened painfully, even through her cloth bindings. Her hands were in his coarse hair, keeping him in place.

"Goddam…"

It only seemed a second before Kiba had ripped the bindings away. In both shock and bliss, she cried out when his warm, capable tongue suckled at her.

She couldn't think any longer, her heart and body was doing it for her.

The heat and moisture accumulated underneath her, she could feel the wetness, and each time they shifted, it didn't help that she could feel Kiba's stiff erection hit her butt. It made her ache for him, a womanly, muscle-deep ache that only _he_ could ease.

Ease was what she wanted. She shivered delightedly when he nipped at her neck, bumping his fingers along her spine, and told herself that _she'd_ done this. _She'd_ made Kiba react this way, _she'd_ taken the initiative to get what she wanted. Her and no one else. Hinata was feeling very pleased. Of course, she thought, tightening her fist around a shock of brown hair, he'd helped her along.

A clever hand had found its way up her skirt to the band of her panties, and even before Kiba spoke, she could feel his hesitation, his worry, slowing the need and desire coursing through his veins.

It touched her, shattered her own nagging concern at the back of her mind telling her that sleeping with Kiba would be a bad idea, that _she_ was _not_ that kind of girl, that one stupid voice against everything in her that told her YES!

"Hinata," he said, voice muffled because his face was planted in her cleavage. His hot breath seared her as he fingered the waistband of her panties again. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She did a quick mental assessment. Heart pounding? Check.

Heat between her legs? Check.

Harsh breathing? Check.

Nervousness? Nope.

Embarrassment? Nope.

Swelling feelings for one tribal-marked man? Check.

Yep, she was good.

"Kiba, you are what I want the most," she answered, touching her forehead with his intimately. They locked eyes, his brown with her glowing pale.

When he didn't say anything, she nibbled on his lip, and she felt her panties sliding off. Feeling dominate, she shoved him back so he was flat, and quite nimbly wiggled out of them herself, and while she was at it, took care of the skirt, too.

He said nothing; it was obvious he was surprised that she could do all that without falling off the bed. _She_ was surprised she didn't feel nervous. She _wanted_ him to stare at her like he was doing now, as if he was memorizing her form for a test later. It made the muscles in her body tighten and tense, coiling in anticipation.

Now then, she thought, and propped up on her knees to run her hands down his marble sides. Hinata giggled when he groaned, felt her face flush when she pulled his pants down, up, and over, exposing Kiba in all his glory.

She got much pleasure in staring down at him, but he was tugging at her arms. A glance at his face confirmed that he was in desperate need of her, and behind her hammering heart, she felt a fluttering excitement.

This was her moment. Hinata's and Kiba's moment. _Their_ moment.

She took firm hold of his cock (Ino had taught her that word), and he startled a little, but already she'd lifted her hips, and guided him inside her.

Hinata couldn't help the cry, but it wasn't that pain didn't surprise her. It was only logical…a tight sheath of muscle accommodating a larger organ, come on. Kiba was hyperventilating, hands planted on her thighs, eyes wild.

The next part was what she wanted most. She rocked her hips. Sweet friction pierced through her initial pain, twisted up through her stomach, caused her to shudder.

She kept her eyes on her lover, intending to goad him into oblivion.

As she pushed and pulled her hips rhythmically, Kiba's hands gripped her hips, she put her hands on his. He was helping her, sliding wonderfully in and out that she felt the spreading wave of climax on her.

The ceiling swung into view, vaguely she heard Kiba's grunts, her 'ohs', and the bed.

Everyone in the hospital would hear them.

Make them know who it is, a dark thought whispered. She was weak, on the verge of beautiful release, and she agreed with it.

Not yet.

Against his hands, she slowed the pace of their sex, kept her eyes on Kiba as he went wild, absolutely, breathtakingly _animalistic_ beneath her.

He bucked off the bed, nearing throwing her off, and the deep thrust shifted her position on him, reaching something untouched and mind-blowing.

"_Jesus Christ_!" he yelled.

No more waiting.

She rolled her hips, hard, nearly blinded when Kiba hit that spot inside her again and again.

Again, oh, God, she was going to lose it. The red marks, watch-the-red …

Light flashed behind her eyes, her body would not be denied, wanted more.

Breathe, just breathe, _breathe_.

Watch-the-red-marks, _dammit_.

He was bringing her close, closer, a little harder, just a little faster, _please_, God, please…

"HIN-NA-TA!"

Her name, said that way, triggered something, and she was there, her whole body came at once, surging with complete orgasm, her vision darkened as she flew off the edge.

"KIBAAAAA!"

Somehow her boneless body melted to Kiba's side.

Really, she didn't know how she managed it.

Now Hinata purred, luxurious beside Kiba. She hadn't realized how much tension she'd felt until now. She'd been wound up like a clock.

Kiba's fingers ruffled her hair, comforting her. When he spoke, his voice rumbled around in his chest.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She couldn't help giggling. Kiba sounded so…_loose_. "Never better."

He cleared his throat, and she recognized his nervousness.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Nothing."

It was never nothing. Irritated that he would try to dodge her, she smacked his chest to teach him. He had the decency to wince.

She repeated her question. "What is it?"

An adorable blush colored his cheeks. Hinata had _never_ seen Kiba blush. How interesting, she thought.

"Just…_ahem_…just let me know when you're ready for round two."

YES, YES, _YES_!

She only laughed and hopped off the bed. Her clothes were scattered all over, and she tried to sound demure when she answered.

"Round two sounds nice, but we should get you discharged first. We really should have left when you woke, but I couldn't wait."

"Oh, really?"

She heard the smirk in his voice and didn't resist the giggle. He continued smirking in the most attractive way as she dressed, and she made sure to put on a little show for him, especially when she tossed away her ruined bindings. They left the room together and walked to the nurses' station for Kiba's release papers.

Ino was there, as Hinata expected, but she didn't expect to see the teasing glint in Ino's blue eyes.

She spoke to Kiba. "So, did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The way he was standing, the lift of his chin…arousal spiked through Hinata again. Ino, forgotten, was remembered when she replied.

"You found your service…satisfying?"

Hinata shot Ino and desperate look to _hurry things along_. She felt Kiba glancing at her; her face flushed because he was turning her on. His nearness wasn't helping.

She heard the snarl as he replied. "Shut up and give me the damn papers, woman."

No! Ino was enjoying this _too_ much. Hinata glanced to find the exit.

"You know, hospitals aren't known for their thick walls," Ino said, slowly.

Hinata felt Kiba stiffen, and her body ached hotly when his rough voice carried through the hallways.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

C'mon, Kiba, _hurry._

"Sign at the bottom, please." Hinata caught a self-satisfying smirk from Ino. "Oh, just that round two is usually better than round one."

Yes, Hinata _wanted_ round two, _now._

"You _better_ not breathe a word of this to _anyone_."

Oh, yes…her body shuddered at Kiba's threat, his voice so low and delicious in her ears, and she had to work to unclench her thigh muscles before she cramped. She couldn't catch her breath either.

She bit her lip, praying for Ino to just hand Kiba the goddamn papers. Slowly, Ino shuffled them and eased them into Kiba's grip as she spoke.

"I won't embarrass Hinata by telling everyone _you_ slept with her. Although, I'm glad my advice was taken."

He'd barely grasped the papers before Hinata hauled him down the hallway to the exit. He was easily led.

Ino's shout echoed down the hallway. "_Come_ again!"

Hinata swore she heard the blonde laughing, but she'd already slammed Kiba against the wall, pressing her mouth to his, half-crazy with hot, desperate need.

Come again, definitely, she thought, as Kiba's hands found her breasts.

**End.**

**A/N:** I hurried through this to get it posted. Please, if you find any mistakes, LET ME KNOW. I _loathe_ mistakes in my writing. I will LOVE you if you point out any errors. Thanks, JLM.


End file.
